Child Of Two Pantheons (Percy Jackson L S)
by PantheaKane2258
Summary: Evelyn Montgomery. The girl that everyone in the city knew about. Seeing as her mom owns a self defense class for any age. Well, enough of that you'll have to find out more about her in the story. This her story, how she found out about being a demigod and her... curse you Aphrodite... love life *shudders*. Well just read if your a Percy Jackson fan.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and welcome to the next first chapter, actually it really isn't a chapter just a prologue...**

 **What ever! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Child From TwoPantheons**

 **Prologue**

 _Currently on the streets of New York a woman who looked to be at least in her twenties was walking back to herapartmentwith her five year old daughter in her arms. The woman,who was named Isabella Montgomery, is well known in Manhattan,  
New York for the self-defence, Kick boxing and other things like that that she teaches._

 _This woman may have looked like a sweet woman who wouldn't hurt anyone to the people who don't know about her, but she would beat you to a pulp if you even touched her, her daughter or Sally Jackson who is a sister to her in all but blood and Sally's son._  
/

 _A few weeks ago she got engaged to a man called Nicholas Markson._ _  
color="#000000"_

_But, she wasn'texactlyobsessedwith him. Her ways of showing were one) she doesn't wear the ring when he isn't around and two) she kept her maiden name Montgomery._

 _When they got back to the apartment they came face to face with Nicholas who was angry at Isabella because she left with her daughter for the whole day._ _  
color="#000000"_

_"WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!" He yelled at her. Isabella put Evelyn down before he started yelling at her. He started reaching to grab Evelyn's arm, but Isabella put her behind her._ _  
color="#000000"_

_"Eve, go to Sally's apartment and stay with Percy. I'll get you when i'm done. OK?" She told her daughter. The young girl nodded with a confused expression on her face and ran to the apartment across from theirs. When sheknockedon thedoor and Sally answered._ _  
color="#000000"_

_"Why are you here Eve?" The kind woman asked in a kind voice._

 _"My mommy told me too" The little girl replied._ _  
color="#000000"_

_"Alright, Percy is in his room Eve" Evelyn ran to Percy's room._

 _"What's happening now Izzy?" Sally asked herself._ _  
color="#000000"_

_Isabella POV_

 _Nicholas still looked as furious as ever._

 _"You know" I started."I was wonderingwhetheryou were a dark elf or not?"_ _  
style="font-style: normal; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: rgb(221, 221, 221) !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"_

_"H-How d-did y-y-you f-f-find out?" Nicholas or should I say the dark elf stuttered.  
style="font-style: normal; max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: rgb(221, 221, 221) !important;"_

 _"You_ _do_ _  
know who I am right?" I asked. I started reaching for my left hand which had my swordon it which was in a form of a ring._ _  
color="#000000"_

_"So you are the daughter of Th-" Was all he said before Idecapitatedhim with my sword._

 _I looked in the mirror on the wall that was next to me and noticed that my eyes were glowing red and that my hands had red mist around them. I then turned to where The dark elf laid dead and said.  
style="font-style: normal; max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: rgb(221, 221, 221) !important;"_

 _"Stay away from my family you bitch"_ _  
color="#000000"_

* * *

**Well, that was short.**  
 **  
**

 **Who do you think is Isabella's dad? Tell me in yourreviews! If you do write a review,that is.**

 ****

 **Anywho, bye Chicks!**

 ****

 **-Panthea Kane**


	2. Chapter 1

Meet Evelyn

Name: Evelyn Montgomery

Nicknames: Eve, Evie, Montgomery

Family: Isabella (mom), Zeus (dad), Nicholas Markson (step dad)

Age: (at this moment) 11 turning 12

Personality: Funny, Bossy, Sassy and has a very bad temper (guess where she got that one)

Hi there. My name is Evelyn Montgomery. I live in Manhattan New York.

My whole life I grew up with my mom, Isabella Montgomery and horrid stepfather, Nicholas Markson (or as I call him evil stepfather (get it Cinderella has an evil stepmother I have the evil stepfather)) But only with him for a short amount of time.

Me and my best friend Percy Jackson have known each other since we were in diapers. The reason why is because our moms knew each other since elementary school.

My mom has to be one of the nicest moms ever to live (Sally being one too), yet the nicest people have the most rotten luck. You see, when my mom was born her father left her and her mother. Then when she was five, her mom died in a car accident, then  
she ended up living with Sally until her parents died in a plane crash. My mom was then sent to an orphanage in New York during High school when Sally was taken in by her uncle.

Well, enough of my mom's backstory now's mine. When I was born, just like my mother, my father left the two of us for my mom to deal with me. And that's about it right now. 

* * *

**Well, this is my first story or fanfic on ,**

 **Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

 ****

 **-Panthea Kane**


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, this is actually, the real chapter one.  
Now I would like to say thank you too Awolf24 for being the first to review! And for that here is the next chapter!

Evelyn was in her dorm room that she shares with her friend Angelica.

Angelica is a nice girl, but if you insult her friends or family, well let's just say someone get ready to call 911. The two girls were just unpacking their clothes and other necessities that they brought with them.

Eve and her groupof girls and guyswere known as the most popular girls and guysat Yancy Academy (it's Eve's second year there surprisingly), but that doesn't mean that they are cold hearted and think they are above everyone.  
Actually, their friends with everyone except for Nancy Bobofit or other wise known as Cheetos (her freckles look like she was sprayed with liquid Cheetos).

"I'm going to see if Percy's here yet. Alright?" Eve told Angie (Angelica's nickname). All she did was nod.

~Time skip to when she's at the front doors~

Evelyn was looking around muttering under her breath "Where the hell is he?" over and over again.

That's when Eve saw a head of Raven black hair.

"Percy! Percy!" She yelled, he saw her then smiled a smile that reached his Sea-green eyes.

"Hey Eve" He said, he looked excited yet nervous to be at this new school. It seemed that Evelyn noticed then wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Percy. You'll be fine, as long as i'm with you" She said, leading him into the school.

"Oh looky here. Eve's got a new friend. Probably to add to her group of losers" Sneered a red haired girl behind them.

"What do you want Nancy?' Asked Eve with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh, what do I want? Well, let's see. I want all the boys to like me even though they already do, I want you to be expelled, um also I want you to admit that i'm way better than you and that all you are is a fake bitch" She said with snobby tone.

"Oh Nancy, Nancy, Nancy. One; we all know the like me over you. Two; That's not going to happen and three; i'm not going to say that seeing as it's not true" She retaliated, but she wasn't done yet." Oh and Nancy the reason why they like me more than  
you is because I don't bully the other kids, I'm not rude to anyone but you. And we ALL know it's true" She yelled the last part. One of the boys walking by yelled 'And your hot!'. All Eve did was roll her eyes.

*time skip to when they are inside the school*

"And this is your dorm room Perce" She said looking at him after stopping in front of a door.

"So back there, what happened?" Percy asked. Evelyn smirked. Evelyn was thinking about what his reaction would be when she told him that she is the most popular girl in the school.

"Well... you see i'm the most popular girl in this school and i'm the leader of my clique which is both boys and girls who get bullied by Nancy and her so called 'friends'" she said making air quotations.

"Wow" Was all Percy said shocked that his best friend that he may have a crush on is the most popular girl in school and that every boy probably likes her AND that she is like the queen of a group of people.

While Percy was lost in thought, Evelyn started heading back to her dorm to get sleep for the first day of school tomorrow.

That's the end of the first chapter I guess.

Please tell me your opinions of Evelyn and if I should change anything about her.

Bye Chicks!

-Panthea Kane


End file.
